bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 2: The Watcher
'''The Watcher '''is the second chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". This chapter is pretty good. Also, some very, VERY important things happen. Enjoy. The Watcher After accepting the three new recruits, I let Pale train them on how to be good Lancers. My hand still needed to recover, so I wouldn't be a good trainer for the time being. I was still waiting for James to convince whoever broke my windows to pay me, and I was beginning to get impatient. I went to find James, but he came to me. James: Sorry, Harold. Van Helsing won't pay for it. Harold: Well, someone is paying for that. James: I can do it. I'm sorry that this happened. Harold: Not everyone is easily convinced. Have a good day, James. James: You too. I was heading back home when a courier approached me. He gave me a letter, then ran away with out saying a word. I opened the letter, and the message was very mysterious: "I know what you are, Harold." The courier ran, so I couldn't ask who the letter was from. I simply ignored it, and went home. When I touched the door to open it, I suddenly saw a dark figure flash before me. I fell to the ground, and heard a voice: "Harold. You have no idea what you are, do you? The power of your blood is not normal. The source of you power is beyond Yharnam's border. Find me." What the hell just happened? Who was that voice? They wanted me to leave Yharnam to find them, but why? I needed answers. I went to Fort Wellington, and had to give an announcement. Everyone gathered at the table, and was ready to hear what I had to say. Harold: Something happened to me earlier today. I was going home, and I had a vision. A dark figure appeared in front of me, and told me to leave Yharnam to find them. This isn't something that I can ignore. I have to do what they told me to do, and do it alone. I turned to Pale. Harold: Pale, you're in charge. If anything bad happens to any of the Lancers, tell me when I get back. You got that? Pale: I will. Harold: Thank you. I'm leaving tonight. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I will be back. I dismissed everyone, and told Henriett to take care of the house while I was gone. Harold: If James comes by, he probably has the money to fix our windows. Henriett: Okay. I won't let anything bad happen. Harold: Thank you. I love you. Henriett: I love you too, Harold. I kissed her on the cheek, and went home to get my weapons. I left immediately. I didn't know where to go, but I did know that I had to leave Yharnam's borders. I believed that I would get another message after that. Pale promised me that she would make sure nothing bad happened, and tell me if something did. After being comrades for so long, I trusted Pale. What could go wrong? Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Harold doesn't appear in the next chapter. Category:Blog posts